It's Magic: The College of Winterhold
by Phillix
Summary: Winterhold was once a great city, but was almost destroyed by vampires, one of the survivors Freyja, will be one of the few Nords who will learn to master the arcane arts, includes. Violence, Sex, Lemon and Lemonade. pairings Fem.Dragonborn/Harem(both males and females)
1. Chapter 1

**It's Magic: The College of Winterhold**

**Chapter 1.- The Blood in the Night**

**The Elder Scrolls Series belong to Bethesda Studios**

Winterhold was always a a great city, full of life and magic. Even if it was the northest city in Skyrim or even in all Tamriel, it was one of the most important cities for merchants, travelers and mages. That was because the College of Winterhold, a great college where mages from all over Tamriel congregate to study the arcane arts, many people considerate that this is a more important facility to the practice of magic than the Arcane University of the Imperial City in Cirodyl. The population of the city was mainly composed by Nords, it's a funny fact that many Nords didn't trusted or liked the magic or the mages, they considered all the mages to be a bunch of milk drinkers.

In that great city lived a Nord Family, Thornlad is the head of the family he is a city guard, he used to be an adventurer, then he took an arrow to the knee, and got retired from adventures but being a city guard is less dangerous than being an adventurer, and he could get time to his family, his dislike to the College, the mages and the specialy the elves, is far known in the city, his wife is Aeta, a beautiful merchant she sells jewelry, in the market of the city, they have a daughter, a cute looking and playful girl named Freyja, she played a lot around the market, looking allthe customers in the alive city. Within one of the customers she saw an elf woman, one of the College, her father told her to stay out of the College bussines, and not talk with elves, her mother didn't had a problem neither with the College or the elves, the elf walked to the store of her mother and curiusly she went to see her.

"Hi Aeta, it's good to see you", said the elf in a friendly tone.

"Hello, Faralda, I thought Sergius was the one who would come for the necklace", said the nord woman clearly surpised to see her friend in the store.

"Well he was coming, but I letted him know that I would come and get it for him to enchant it, jaja, not everyday I have time to pay a visit to a friend, the College duties keep us busy", answered Faralda.

"Jaja, I can imagine", replied Aeta, while taking out an ebony amulet with the shape of a dragon from a strongbox, "I want to give it to my daughter when she grows up".

"That's great but, what spell do you want in it?", asked Faralda

"Jeje, I'm not sure, surprise me", said the nord with a playing tone.

"I knew that would be your answer", said Faralda, while taking the amulet.

After that another person entered to the store, she was Freyja, saw her mother talking with the costumer, and when both saw her.

"So, is this your daughter?, Aeta", asked Faralda.

"Aye, she is my precious girl, her name's Freyja", said with great pride, after she called the girl who ran to the arms of her mother, the woman hugged the girl and said "My love, she is my friend Faralda, she is one of the scholars of the College"

"Nice to meet you, are you a mage?, my dad don't like the mages but I think you are great, but I want to be a mage when I grow up", said the girl very fast and with an annoying voice.

"Jeje, I can see that you will become a great mage", replied the altmer with a smile

"Yeah!", answered the girl

Faralda got out of the store and returned to the college.

During that night Thornlad was on service in the main street of Winterhold, all the guards heard a lot of noises, they were like animals, their first tought was about wolves, a few guard draw their bows and readied to take them out but were surprised and killed by strange undead dog-like creatures, the rest of the guards in the street draw their weapons but were attaked with magic, a weird spell that absorbed their live, the attakers were vampires, killed most of the guards almost instantly, and attaked the entire city, the surviving guards ataked with their swords but it was useless, there was no resistance.

The vampires in their attack, used fire spells to burn the houses and that drain spell to kill the inhabitants, even used necromancy spells to use reanimate the dead bodies like thralls.

All the stange noises awakened Freyja who was alredy sleeping, when she got up saw her mother scared, Aeta got closer and hugged the girl.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you", said Aeta while took a steel sword from her husband chest.

One of the dog-like cratures crashed the door, and entered the house, was about to jump to the scared girl but her mother slashed it's head and killing instantly, in that instant one of the dead bodies reanimated by the vampires entered the house, she saw the person, was one of the other shop owners of the market district, he was a good friend, he used to be the blacksmith, he was an orc, he was the only non nord that her husband respected, the thrall had an orcish warhammer, that was not a joke, one swing from those could kill her instantly, with her free hand started to concentrate the magic energy and formed a fire ball, wich threw to the dead orc, the orc survived the firs round and she kept throwing fireballs while the orc got nearer to her, when the orc got her at distance started to swing the heavy warhammer, she used her sword faster to pierce him through the chest, "Thank you" just said the orc, his soul was free at last, then the body just turned to ashes. The girl was crying, she knew too the orc, he seemed to be very scary but was so good with her, he made wodden swords for the kids of the town to play, and sometimes he played with the kids.

The two got out of the house trying to scape of the city, they were trying to go to the College, but soon Aeta fell in pain, her life was being drained by a vampire, "Freyja, my love, run!", shouted with all her strengh, the girl couldn't move, she saw the vampire taking out the life of her mother.

"I didn't believed that someone would kill the orc", said the vampire, while killed Aeta, "Well kid, I'm not gonna kill you, your mother's the one who's gonna make it", saying that the vampire used another spell in the corpse of Aeta, Aeta rised again, but she wasn't the lovely mother that Freyja loved, the vampire ordered the thrall to kill the girl, but before that the heart of the vampire was pierced with a sword, it was Thornlad who killed the vampire, Aeta saw her husband while starting to turn into ashes, just managed to say, "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you", while falling lookes the girl "I love you, more than anything", she turned into ashes.

Thornlad was just gonna hug his daughter but his chest got pierced by another vampire, the vampire took the sword out of the chest and decapitated the City guard and father, the vampire saw the girl and was about to use his sword but a great fireball came from behind and completely burned the vamp, she saw behind her and the people who saw were all from the college, the masters, the one who threw the fire ball was the same elf that was on the store on the afternoon, a breton woman came to her and started to heal her, all the physical wounds healed fast, but the ones of the heart maybe would never heal.

Faralda and the other mages advanced though the city the breton man and the orc summoned strange creatures who looked like statues with lightning, these statues attacked and killed a lot of vampires, the reanimated bodies tried to attack, but all were turned into ashes almost instantly, "To try to attack me with so weak reanimations, I think I should teach them how to make a proper reanimation", said the breton mage, "Better not use necromagic here, just stick to the atronach, Phinis", replied the orc, "hmm". And the atronachs continued their attack.

Faralda was on another street, the vamps were coming at her but got caught by strange runes on the floor that exploded when they were near, Faralda was attacking with fire, she used an strange dance, and a lot of meteorites fell from the sky, killing all the vampires.

The elder nord mage, was being attacked with the spell that killed most of the people in the town, the one that drains the lifeforce, but it was being useless, he had a spell which was like a shield, and attacked the vampires with a dagger, used a spell to throw the vampires near of him and pierce their heart with the dagger, after the vamps burned like if they were attacked with the fire spells, a vampire attacked him with an elven sword from behind but when the sowrd was going to pierce him it stoped, his skin was tougher than the sword, "It's the ebonyflesh spell, my skin is so hard as an ebony armor", said the elder mage while piercing the vampire with his enchanted dagger.

Freyja stayed in the bridge entrance, another survivors were coming and being attended by the breton woman, "just remember that the restoration is a perfectly valid school of magic", she said, but was another mage with them, a dark elf, the dark elf looked at the girl, "Hi, I'm Drevis Neloren, don't worry we are gonna protect you", said the blue skinned elf, then a group of 5 vampires appeared and charged to the survivors group, the elf used a spell, the vampires just stoped, and started to search for them, "I made us invisible, so please be quiet", said to everyone with a low voice, then used another spell, and the vamps started to atck themselves, when the last vampire survived to the battle, his heart was pierced with a dagger, and started to burn, Drevis sneaked during the battle with an invisibility spell and attacked him just after he killed the other vampires.

The battle won't lasted long the College mages managed to defeat the monsters, but almost everyone in the city were killed, and the city almost destroyed.

All the mages went to the bridge with the survivors, the elder nord asked about the situation of the survivors, "How are they?, Colette", "Most of them should be fine, some will need a deeper threatment in the college, Tolfdir", replied the healer Colette, "Phinis, Urag we will need a lot of frost attronach to carry the ones who could not walk, and Faralda and Drevis you chech the city again searching another survivors or vampires", said Tolfdir.

Some days have passed since the incident, in the College Freyja was being attended with another survivors, Faralda passed to visit her many times, but didn't said a lot, Tolfdir and Nevis were helping Colette to attend the survivors, so she had seen them a lot.

Faralda payed another visit to the girl's bed, she didn't said anything, when was about to leave the girl spoke, "Thank you for saving me", the altmer got in shock, almost weeping "I'm sorry, I couldn't save them", "Don't worry, it's not your fault", she said trying to make a smile, after a few seconds Freyja asked, "Do you wanna stay and become an student of the College girl?", Said an elder nord man from outside the room, the person entered, he was Tolfdir, Freyja with a smile noded.

She was now a student of the College of Winterhold.

Author Notes:

1.- English is not my first language, so I would appreciate any correction on orthography and grammar.

2.- The amulet of the dragon is the symbol of the video game (just search skyrim symbol, just in case)

3.- In this story we will follow the adventures of Freyja during her stance in the College of Winterhold (College Questline)

4.- Eat fruits and vegetables

5.- Don't use Skooma

6.- Hope you liked this capter


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Magic: The College of Winterhold**

**Chapter 2.- The Life in the College**

**The Elder Scrolls Series belong to Bethesda Studios**

10 years have passed since the vampire incident, now Freyja with 18 years, is a full student of the College, she learned a lot about all the schools of magic, being one of the best students, but is also one of the troublesome ones.

She was in the Hall of Attainment female student's rooms area with her roomate and best friend Brelyna Maryon, Brelyna is a Dunmer, a little bit clumsy with her magic, but everyone in her homeland had great expectations upon her for being a descendant of the once powerful House of Telvanni, although she don't like it, she prefers the lack of expectations and just study in the College for her.

"Freyja, I need someone I can practice a few spells on. Nothing dangerous, really. Would you be willing to assit me?", asked the dark elf. "Of course, we're friends after all", replied Freyja, "Oh, good. I was afraid I'd have to ask J'zargo", said Brelyna with relief, while preparing her spell, "Now, you just stand there…", she threw the spell to the Nord mage, "There! Now, I…", the dunmer looked nervous, something went wrong with the spell, "Oh dear. That wasn't supposed to happen", "What just happened?", asked Freyja feeling weird, "Do you… do you feel all right? You look very, umm, green.", said the elf really nervous, "Well, I see everything green", replied the nord pretty upset, she walked to the door without saying anything, Brelyna pretty sad for the result of the spell and the anger of her friend, "I am so very sorry. I went this over again and again, and I was sure it would have better results…", Freyja just closed the door, and locked it with a spell,"What are you doing?", asked the dunmer, "Did someone tell you that you look beautiful in green", said Freyja in a seductive tone, yes the spell did more than just change her color…, "Wait Freyja. I…", was going to say the dunmer but Freyja, started to take off her apprentice robes, and completely undress herself, Brelyna was surprised but somehow happy, althoug it was the spell effect, she wanted to be with her friend, with the one who supported her since became to the college, with the one who didn't care about her past and just for her present.

The green nord walked to the dunmer and gave her a kiss, a deep one, both tongues dancing with each other during a minute, in that minute Freyja took Brelyna to her bed, after she pushed the dark elf to the bed, and started to untie the robe's belt, later putted her hand inside the pants and gave pleasure to the dunmer while kissing her lips, Freyja downed the pants of her friend and putted her lips between the dunmer's legs, the blue girl moaned in pleasure feeling the green tongue in her secret flower, her friend removed the upper part of the robes, and got her completely naked, both girls in the bed shared passionate kisses, both bodies touched each other, the nord girl was not green anymore but it didn't make a difference, both mages became one during the entire night, for both this was the first time, and stayed together until the morning.

The next morning Freyja awoke, her head hurted, thinking about the last night while watching the dunmer sleeping naked aroun her, she dressed up and got out of their room and from the Hall of the Elements, she was walking in the main garden of the College while thinking about the night, with her head full of things, but stopped her thoughts when saw the Master Wizard and leader of the womens dorms, Mirabelle Ervine, a powerful breton mage, and the one who runs the day to day operations of the College, she was speaking with an altmer man, someone of the same race as Faralda, but they were far different, his name's Ancano, is a member of the Thalmor, The group that almost destroyed the empire of Cyrodiil, the group that banned the worship of Talos, that group was the reasson of why almost all the nords hated the elven, and almost all the members were hateful, Ancano was not the exception, no one in the College liked him, even Freyja disliked him, she didn't hold any grudge against any race, but Ancano, she hated Ancano.

Mirabelle was coldly addressing the Thalmor agent, "I believe I've made myself rather clear.", said the breton wizard, "Yes of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision.", replied the altmer agent, obviously not happy about what happened, "You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but I'm afraid you'll find the Thalmor receive no such treatment here. You are a guest of the College, here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity.", answered the Master Wizard making clear her point to the guest, "Yes, of course. The Arch-Mage has my thanks.", said the Thalmor agent in a politically correct answer, "Very good. Then we're done here.", said the breton woman, and the high elf left to the Hall of the Elements. Mirabelle saw Freyja, Freyja respected Mirabelle, she was very strict with the students, but cared about everyone, and helped them in many chances, but was a really scary woman, and no one shoul be near when she's angry, not even the Arch-Mage, Freyja greeted her, "Good morning", "Good morning, I didn't imagine I would see you awake at this hour in the morning", said the breton, "Well I've been thinking in many things, but changing the subject, What were you discussing with Ancano?", she asked with the intention of change the subject and don't get asked about her night, "Hmm, with Ancano, well he wanted to participate actively in the experiments of the members of the college, the Arch-Mage didn't allow it", answered the breton, Freyja just imagined a green Ancano walking to her, and then "NO!, no you can't allow that to happen", said the nord girl very angry, surprised Mirabelle asked "Did something happen for being that angry", Freyja snaped out and answered nervously "No, of course not, but he is just a guest in the College, he shouldn't get in the College bussines", but changet to a serious tone, "Really I don't trust him", "I don't trust him either, and I know the Arch-Mage and I can see that he neither trust's him", answered Mirabelle, "It's quite cold out here, I´m going back to the dorms", said the nord girl, "Yeah, and don't forget about the lecture that Toldfir will give this afternoon in the hall of the elements", said the Master Wizard, "I won't", replied Freyja while leaving.

Freyja retuned to her room and saw her friend in the room completely dressed with the robes, "I'm sorry, I didn't spect that the spell would have that effect", said the dunmer girl, with sadness, "Don't worry, the thing with the spells is that some times you discover effects that you never imagined and can use them for improve your magic, and being a better mage, anyone can learn from their mistakes", said Freyja with a kind smile in her face, "Ok, I think I figured what came wrong with the spell so, are you ready to try again? I am confident it will work this time.", said the elf in a confident state, _'Is it me, or she wants to lay with me again in the same day?'_, Freyja tought to herself, "Ok, I don't see why not try again", said the nord, "This will be worth it.", said the dunmer with a cheerful voice, "Okay, now don't move at all.", said Brelyna while preparing the spell, she trew the spell to Freyja and, she was not green this time or with the sex urge, that mistake was fixed, but now she was a cow, "MOOOOOOOOO!", The cow was angry, "Oh my. That isn't right! Just wait. Just... I can fix this.", said the elf while casted the spell again, no more cow, now Freyja was turned into a horse, the horse was clearly angry, "Oh no, that's not it at all. Let me try again...", this time Fryja was turned into a dog, "ROOF, ROOF, GRRRRRRRR!", the dog was not happy, "This really isn't turning out the way I'd hoped.", replied Brelyna embarrassed with her frined, "I'll get it right this time, I swear.", The dunmer, casted once again the spell, Freyja expected other animal, maybe a bear, or worse a skeever, but no, freyja returned to her human form, and with no weird colors, and with no sex desire, in the end the spell worked the way it sould been, "Well, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?", said the dark elf, expecting the angry reply of her friend, but, "Yeah it worked, but let's never speak of this again", replied Freyja with a calm voice, Brelyna nodded, "And thank you for your help. You're a good friend.", "You're welcome, but…" said the nord when realised about something, "We're late for Tolfdir's lecture, we need to run…", both started to run to the Hall of the Elements, to listen the lecture.

The two apprentices entered to the Hall of the Elements, they saw a lot of students, there were another masters, Ancano was there too.

"Welcome, welcome! We were just beginning. Please, stay and listen.", said Tolfdir to the girls, they flushed and went nex to the fellow students J'zargo, a khajit, who speaks of himself I third person, one of the best students of the College, and rival of Freyja, and Onmund, another nord, a guy who ran out of home pursuing his dream of being a mage, Onmund was a good friend of Freyja.

"So, as I was saying, the first thing to understand is that magic is, by its very nature, volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you.", said Tolfdir while retourning to the subject, "You are here because you all certainly possess some inherent natural ability, and a true desire to learn. But the true control, the mastery of magic. It takes years, if not decades, of practice and study.", continued the elder, "You need to be wise. Eagerness must be tempered with caution, or else disaster is inevitable.", "So following the theme of safety, I will teach all of you a ward and make a demostration", said Tolfdir, and started to teach them how to make a ward, Freyja's and J'zargo wards were the best of all the students, Tofldir said to Freyja, "You have a good ward, I'd like to shook a fire ball and show it working to the rest of the class", Freyja nodded, while Tolfdir casted the fire spell, the spell hitted the ward, Freyja felt the power of the fire being absorbed by her spell, she knew that needed to be concentrated or else it would be dangerous, the ward completely protected her, showing the way to go for the rest of the class.

"Well thank you for listening , remember to practice your wards, and be wise with the use of magic", Tolfdir said while starting to leave, but, "Oh, almost forgot, the College has an excavation in a nord ruin near, it's called Saarthal, I want to make a travel to there with you, anyone who is interested we will see you tomorrow there, good night to you".

Author Notes:

1.- English is not my first language, so I would appreciate any correction on orthography and grammar.

2.- Some changes to the College were made

3.- I use some mods of spells (mainly apocalypse spells, and midas magic)(good mods you should try them).

4.- Eat fruits and vegetables

5.- Don't use Skooma

6.- Hope you liked this capter


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Magic: The College of Winterhold**

**Chapter 3.- Under Saarthal**

**The Elder Scrolls Series belong to Bethesda Studios**

After a few hours walking in the frozen lands the apprentices leaded by Tolfdir arrived to the ancient ruins of Saarthal, outside the ruins, Tolfdir was about to give an introduction to the students about the ruins, when out of nowhere an arrow was fired out of nowhere, J'zargo, rised an ice wall which stopped the arrow, while Freyja casted a fire ball where saw a person with a bow, the fire ball killed their attacker, Freyja went to see who was the attacker, she was a cute nord girl, almost of her same age, was also a bandit, no one would miss her, but she felt a little guilty, it was the first time that she killed someone, she killed a few skeevers and wolves, but never another person, a person who could have been her friend if she (the bandit) would've taken another way of living, or would given another chance, a tear shown in her eyes, but a saw a shadow behind her, when she turned saw an orc with a gigant steel battle axe, she realized that her friends were surrounded by other bandits, archers, swordsmen, and a dunmer mage, the other students and Tolfdir started to fight.

The orc swinged his battle axe, trying to decapitate the girl, Freyja desperately used her ironflesh spell, the axe hitted her neck, and she was sent flying to crash with a near rock, unbelilable she endured the hit, because the spell, but the pain in her body was the greatest in her entire life, she coul barely be concient and saw the orc starting to walk to her, "I will crus you" just said, and raised his gigant axe over his head, Freyja just saw a tear in the green face, he was sad, someone missed the bandit girl she killed, she felt more guilt, and wanted to let te orc just destroy her, but if she do that all her friends would have the same fate, she needed to fight not just for her, for her partners, and friends, she casted a freezing wind which slowed the orc, and started to freeze him, when the orc barely moved, she conjured a pair of swords, spiritual swords, "I'm really sorry" said when decapitated the orc, the swords dissapeared, and the tears began to flow, and fell unconsciously.

Tolfdir defeated a lot of the bandits with a few efforts, Brelyna was firing thunders to the archers, while getting cover, Onmund, was fighting with some swordsmen, there were only a few, J'zargo killed almost all while chasing after the bandit mage and leader of the gang, he used a heavy armor, a Nord Armor, something strange for a mage, because almost all mages prefer the speed of being armorless and use spells to cover their weakness, but this one was for the heavy, so J'zargo espected that the mage would attack at close range, the mage drew a sword but casted a fire spell with his left hand, J'zargo used his ward learned from Tolfdir to stop the spell, but the other mage, moved to J'zargo, and swinged his sword, contrary to the heavy weapons, the sword swing is very fast and almost unavoidable, and the ward was almost useless against physical attacks, but J'zargo was a Khajit, the speed and agility were part of his being, so he easily avoided the attack, and attacked with his claws to the face especially the left eye of the dunmer, bleeding the dunmer used a thunder spell, J'zargo topped with his ward, "You could never defeat J'zargo with that poor magic", the khajit used an ice spear that pierced trough the bandit's chest, the leader was dead. The other mages defeated the rest of bandits.

Freyja started to open her eyes, saw Tolfdir using a healing spell on her, "You were hitted hard, but did a good job, defending yourself", said Tolfdir trying to reanimate the nord girl, "J'zargo you did a good job using your oponents weakness, against him", said the elder master to the khajit, "And the rest of you did a good team work, you worked to protect each other", Tolfdir congratulated the students.

"I know that this may not be the best feeling in the world, some may feel guilty about what happened, I know that many of the teachers including myself taught you that magic is not for kill, and we still defend that point, but many mages have to face sometime life threatening situations, where they will have to use magic to do some things that in other circunstances would never do, I can't tell you to not feel guilt, because someone without it would just be an animal, but you will need to learn to live with it, it will remind you that you have a heart, and need to use your magic to protect those who are in that heart", said Tolfdir trying to reanimate those who felt guilty. "We should continue an enter to Saarthal, we have a lot to see there", said the alteration master, while leading his students to the ancient ruins.

Inside the ruins, Tolfdir told a few of the history of Saarthal, "As some of you may know, Saarthal was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skyrim. It was also the largest. Sacked by the elves in the infamous "Night of Tears", not much is known about what happened to Saarthal. This is an exciting opportunity for us. To be able to study such an early civilization, and the magics they used...", the students were curious about the nord tomb, it was very important to the college, but seemed like any burial site, just that sacked, "Why is Saarthal so important to the College?", asked Freyja, "We're particularly interested in the prevalence of magical seals placed on the tombs here. It's rather unlike anything we've encountered.", answered the elder, every one had their oppinions Onmund was the least happy with the visit, "There's no chance anyone in authority approved this. Our ancestors should be allowed to rest in peace, don't you think Freyja?", Altough Onmund ran from many nord toughts, he still had some other who still defined as a nord, altough Freyja didn't have the chance of learning the nord ways from her father, like any other nord child, it didn't see to be ok to disturb the ancestors, but she prefered to think that the college is doing a serious investigation. Brelyna seen the chambers, she felt sad, felt some kind of guilt for what the elves did to this place, "To think, my ancestors destroyed the homes of your ancestors. So much bloodshed.", said Brelyna to Freyja with some sadness, "It's not your fault, you did nothing to this place, you can't blame yourself for what your ancestors did", answered Freyja trying to reanimate her friend. J'zargo was the most excited about the expedition, "Do you think there's treasure here? Something to make J'zargo a powerful wizard?".

They walked trough the fist room and Tolfdir stopped and started to assign tasks to everyone, "Ah, Freyja, why don't you see if you can assist Arniel Gane? He's one of our scholars, here working on cataloging our finds. I expect he'd appreciate some help in locating any additional magical artifacts here in the ruins. Any enchanted items will do; the usefulness of the enchantment is irrelevant. If you find anything, the class can look it over.", "Brelyna, my dear, why don't you search for warding magics. Anything designed to keep people out. Don't interact with them, just identify them.", "Onmund, please search that area over there. See if you notice any... residual energies. Alive or undead.", "J'zargo... what shall we have you do... Ah! Why don't you verify that we're the first ones here? Look for any amount of tampering with the tombs.", every one started to explore the rooms of Saarthal with their tasks in mind.

"Are you excited to see what's in there? This is important to you Nords, isn't it?", asked J'zargo to Onmund, "Not excited, no. Some very bad things happened here.", the nord mage answered, "Oh, right. That whole thing with the elves. Well, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?", replied the khajit, "I think, given the state of Skyrim, some might disagree.", finally ansered Onmund, "Can you believe we're here? Saarthal, of all places.", said the dunmer girl, "I'm surprised that the College is allowed to excavate here.", replied the nord kind of upset, "I bet your family would be amazed, right?", said Brelyna trying to make Onmund feel better about Saarthal, "Amazed isn't the right word. They might find this... offensive.", answered the nord boy, letting her know that her try didn't work, Onmund left to another chamber, he knew that anyone wanted to offend him, but they did. Fryja just saw the other nord leaving that chamber she could partially understand him, but knew wanted to believe that this was a chance for the college to investigate the ancient magic.

After the other nord left J'zargo asked "What do you think we'll find in there?", "It's thousands of years old. Who knows what we might find?", answered the dunmer, "I'm betting bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. And maybe some valuables...", replied the khajit, with clearly evil intentions, if Onmund were here to hear him, he would have attacked him in the instant, of course didn't like that attitude of J'zargo, "Don't get any ideas. We're here on official business, remember?", answered Brelyna. Brelyna seemed to respect the place, or still felt the guilt about her ancestors.

Everyone got on their way to do their duties, Freyja went to a chamber where she found Ariel Gane, she didn't know much about Ariel, he is one of the college schollars, but is one of the few who never talked directly to her, she didn't see him a lot, he spent much time in travels and investigations like this, "Hi, Tolfdir told me to help you", said Fryja with a shy tone, "Ah, yes. You. I remember you. You're going to help? That's fine. Just... Just don't make a mess of my work. I've only looked through a portion of this section. You, uh, you can look around in the chambers just north of here. Try and be careful, all right? We don't want to damage anything.", replied Ariel without seeing her, "Ok", replied Freyja, while going to the north chamber.

A few hours passed everyone worked in the duties, some students gave up in the duties, Brelina and J'zargo were disappointed to not find anything, "I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this isn't it.", said Brelyna to J'zargo, "There's no gold, nothing shiny at all.", replied the khajit, "Don't sound so disappointed. You wouldn't be allowed to take it even if there was.", said the dunmer girl, trying to let J'zargo know that he can't take anything, "Like anyone would even notice, in all this mess.", replied J'zargo without caring of what the girl told him. While walking they found Onmund, the nord boy, clearly upset about what happened in that day, Brelyna tried to make a conversation with Onmund, "This is a little creepy.", she said, "That doesn't begin to describe it.", said Onmund with a serious tone, "You seem uncomfortable being here.", the dunmer replied, "I just don't know that it's right for us to be in here like this, picking through the ruins.", finally replied the nord boy, the three decided to search for Freyja.

The day wasn't being so bad for Freyja, she found a few enchanted rings Tolfdir was excited about them, and Ariel… well Ariel never shows happiness, but she tought that he was ok. She was searching for something else and accidentally found a secret passage, she tought in telling to Tolfdir, but her curiosity made her get into the passage ang find a room it was empty, she felt dissapointed, "I tought that this secret passage would be interesting", but when was about to leave the room she saw an amulet in a wall, it was beautiful, she felt attracted to it, when got near of it she took it, and returned to the entrance, just to find that there was no entrance, she was locked inside the room, "what happened…2, HELP!", she shouted, Tolfdir was estudying the rings and speaking with the other students, who arrived searching for Freyja, everyone heard the scream, and ran to the secret passage to find the nord girl locked inside the room. "What happened?", asked Tolfdir, "I don't know, I just took an amulet, and got locked here", "We should't have come, now Freyja is trapped", said Onmund, "Calm down, we need to find a way to open the cage", replied Brelyna trying to figure a way to open the lock and save her friend, "Well if the amulet caused that you get locked, you should try to wear it and see what happens", sugested Tolfdir, everyone was surprised, they tought it was a bad idea, but anyone had a better idea, Freyja took the amulet from her bag, and putted in her neck, it wasn't working she was wearing the amulet, and was still locked, but when she saw the wall where the amulet was she saw that it was resonating with the amulet, everyone could see it, everyone were surprised, "I wonder... what effect might your spells have?", wondered Tolfdir, everyone got that question in their minds, Freyja started to charge a fire ball, and casted to the wall, the wall got destroyed, and revealed a passage, and the lock opened, everyone got surprised with the new path, Freyja wanted to go inside, Tolfdir was curious too, not to mention Brelyna and J'zargo, Onmund didn't wanted to continue, didn't wanted to stay alone, and everyone entered to the passage.

Author Notes:

1.- English is not my first language, so I would appreciate any correction on orthography and grammar.

2.- Eat fruits and vegetables

3.- Don't use Skooma

4.- Hope you liked this chapter


End file.
